


More Than She Bargained for

by orphan_account



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Because Till deserves to get the girl, F/M, I couldn't get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Roberts never expected to find herself falling for a man she knew she could never be with. Of course, fate always did seem to have a sick sense of humour where she was concerned.</p><p>{I don't own Rammstein, nor any of it's members. I don't own any of their lyrics, songs or videos. I don't know any of the band members personally, this is purely fiction and I only lay any kind of claim to my OCs.<br/>Thought I would get that out of the way now instead of putting at the beginning of every chapter.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore a little bit of Shy!Till cause I have many feels about that man and as for certain members, they won't be dicks all the time. *Ahem, Richard...*

Claudia looked on at the group of people laughing and dancing. This was not her idea of a good night out, but she could hardly have said no. Not after her sister had come over to Germany just to make sure she was involved.

The couch she was sat on was comfy, her lemonade was still relatively cold and her view was unobstructed.   
 Of course she appreciated that Sarah had flown out to Germany for her hen night and there after the wedding, however Claudia was not a social butterfly like her sister and was currently finding herself wanting to run and hide. It didn't help any that Sarah’s ‘friends’ were fake as fuck and had something against Claudia that she just couldn't figure out.

Sipping her lemonade, Claudia thought of how happy her sister looked out on the dance floor. Sarah was always the socialite, Claudia was more introspective and quiet. Sarah would always have something to do of a weekend during high school. Claudia preferred to stay at home and read history books or learn a language. The only things that gave Claudia any sense of confidence was when she was talking about the history of a country or it’s people, or when she had her headphones on and was lost in a song.

When Claudia really thought about it, she and Sarah were nothing alike. Sarah never could sit still and study, neither did she like the pounding drums or dark and heavy lyrics of the music that relaxed Claudia. Sarah preferred to be surrounded by people and have plenty to gossip about. As far as music went, Sarah was more into R&B and Rap.   
 Claudia could spent hours looking around a museum or art gallery but within ten minutes Sarah couldn’t stand them.

It was Claudia’s love of art, languages and history that prompted her to move to Germany. She stayed in Leipzig but tonight she found herself in Berlin.

 Sarah had arranged her hen night and wedding to take place in Germany when it became clear that Claudia would not be able to attend otherwise. That was something Claudia had always loved about her sister, she was such a thoughtful woman and usually wanted to see the best in everyone. Often this would lead to Sarah being taken advantage of by so called friends, much like those that currently danced around her.

 Claudia had been so deep in thought that she forgot that she was staring at the party. Her attention was taken from them when she felt the other side of the couch dip as someone sat down.

“Why are you not dancing with them?” The person sitting next to her asked, she was sure she recognised that voice.

 

“Not much of a dancer.” She told them.

 

“Then why come out to a nightclub?”

 

“It’s my sister’s hen party.” Claudia explained, still sure she knew that deep voice and she turned her head a little to sneak a peek at the other person.

 

The low light in the club made it difficult to tell anything about the person besides that it was a man, which Claudia had already figured out for herself.

 

“Which one is your sister?” He asked.

 

Claudia pointed to Sarah, “The one in the crimson dress with the long sleeves.”

 

“Pretty girl, very lucky man.”

 

Claudia smiled, Sarah never failed to get compliments from men and women alike about her beauty. “He certainly is, and she doesn't let him forget it.”

 

Talking to strangers was something Claudia avoided at all costs as often as she could because her social anxiety made small talk awkward for her. However, this man somehow put her at ease in a way that no one else ever had.

 

“So why did she decide to go clubbing if you couldn't join in?”

 

“I told her to. I didn’t want to spoil tonight for her, not after she flew her and her friends over especially so I could be a part of this. We went for dinner first so that I was at least semi-comfortable with some part of the night _._ ”

 

“Very considerate of her. Do you live in Berlin then?” He asked, seemingly more interested than before.

 

“Nein, Leipzig.”

 

“Where does your sister live?” He asked.

 

“My family all still stay in Scotland.”

 

“I have never been to much of Scotland.”

 

“If you haven’t already been, go to Edinburgh. She is a beautiful city.” Claudia sighed, she may live in Germany and love it very much but Edinburgh would always have her heart.

 

“I shall remember to visit next time I am in Scotland, should we have the time.”

 

That confused Claudia, “We?” He surely couldn't be trying to ask her to go with him… Right?

 

“My friends and I.” He clarified.

 

That made much more sense. “You definitely should.” She said.

 

Claudia drank the last of her lemonade and got to her feet. “It was lovely talking to you.”  
 She truly meant that, she usually only said it as a courtesy but something was different this time. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

“Something I said?” He asked.

“No! I'm just going out for a cigarette.” She reassured him.

“Let me come with you.” He said and stood up too.

“Oh. Uh, okay.”

She signalled at one of her sister’s friends that she was going out for a cigarette. She highly doubted they cared or that they would let her sister know. The woman didn't even spare her a glance, eyes stuck steadfast on the man trailing behind Claudia.

Once out into the cool night air,  Claudia’s shoulders lost some of the tension they had built up. The street was well lit and there were some other groups of people huddled together chatting and smoking.  
 When Claudia finally brought her head up from lighting her cigarette, she caught her first proper glimpse of the man she had been talking to, and her cigarette damn near fell out of her mouth!

 

**\---**

Paul and Schneider had been in deep conversation with Flake. They had given up asking Till why he was so quiet, the man often went quiet when he was thinking or writing but even then they could get a word or two out of him at least. It was unlike him to be this quiet when they were at a bar or club though.   
 As it was, none of the three noticed him slipping away.   
 Ollie, who had gone for a piss, returned to find the seat next to him vacant.

“Where is Till?” Ollie interrupted the three.

 

All three stopped and looked at the empty seat. Each had a frown on their face.

 

“He was there a moment ago…” Flake commented.

 

“He was in a funny mood, wouldn't talk.” Schneider said.

 

That was when Richard, who had been stretched out across a two seater couch, pointed to the couch where Till and Claudia had been sat. “He went to talk to a girl.”

 

Ollie, Flake, Paul and Schneider all followed to where Richard was pointing. There was no one there now.

 

“So where are they now?” Paul asked

 

“Do I look like his personal handler? Probably gone to find bathroom to fuck in.” Richard snapped.

 

“You were the one watching them.” Flake shrugged.

 

“Whatever…” Richard said and rolled his eyes.

 

At that the boys all gave a final shrug and went back to their drinks.

 

**\---**

 

Claudia caught herself in time and managed to regain her composure. She took a long drag of her cigarette and counted to ten. ‘He’s just another person, don’t freak out.’ She thought to herself.  
 He must have caught on to her thoughts because he looked down.

 

‘Shit, he knows I know. Fuck me, he’s going all shy. Dear God, he’s so adorable.. Focus, act normal and introduce yourself.’ She told herself.

 

“My name’s Claudia, by the way. Claudia Roberts.” She smiled and held out a hand for him to shake.

 

“Till Lindemann, but I think you knew that already ja?” He said, rubbing his neck and took her proffered hand to shake.

 

“Nevertheless, pleased to meet you Till.”

As her heart slowed she noticed him looking back up at her, she suddenly realised why talking to him had come easier. She never knew him personally but having spent many of her years listening to him singing, he was not a stranger to her, not completely.

 

**\---**

Whilst Claudia finished her cigarette, a comfortable silence fell between the two and Till found himself stealing glances at her; she was rather tall, not as tall as he was but he didn't mind that. She had blue eyes and short brown hair. Her smile seemed like it hurt her, even though it looked genuine. The bridge of her nose had a spattering of freckles and her nails looked healthy and well manicured. Her hands were small and feminine. Her lips were thin and there was a very cute little dimple in her chin. She wasn't slim, but she certainly wasn't overweight, not that it mattered to Till. He also noticed that she, unlike the others of her party, was not in a dress. Instead she wore a lavender coloured blouse that complemented her eyes beautifully and she had plain white dress trousers on and small heeled boots.

It was as he began to document what she was wearing that he realised she had caught him this time.

She just smiled softly at him, again it looked like it was hard for her. Till wondered why on earth such a beautiful young woman could possibly find such hardship in keeping a smile. He felt better about being caught when she smiled at him, as with before she had put to rest any shyness he felt.

When she stubbed out the end of her cigarette and put it in the bin she turned to him, “Coming back inside?” she asked.

Till nodded and followed behind her.

 

**\---**

When the pair got back inside and found the seats they had previously been in, still empty, they sat back and relaxed.  
 Unfortunately for Claudia that relaxed attitude didn't last very long because she spotted her sister’s friends and seemingly they had hired her a stripper. God knows how since none of those airheads could speak a work of German. It wasn't the stripper in himself that put Claudia on edge but it was the way that one of the girls looked at Claudia then whispered to one of the others and pointed directly at her. Before Claudia could really even begin to panic about what they were planning, the first of the two pointed the stripper (who at this point was in little more that very tight boxers) in her direction and mouthed something Claudia couldn't catch.

In seconds he was looming over her and gyrating right in front of her face.

Claudia quickly went a deep shade of red and looked like she might cry, she tried in vain to tell him to leave her alone. Both in German and in English.

 

**\---**

 

Till was enraged at the horrible prank that the girls had pulled on Claudia and could see plainly from where he sat that they all found her discomfort highly amusing, even her sister was laughing. He just hoped she did not realise how cruel this was or at the very best was too drunk to comprehend what was happening.

He heard Claudia tell him to stop and to leave her alone.

When he didn't do as she asked him, Till was furious. He stood with force and loomed over the man, “The lady told you to stop. I suggest you do before I do something I might not necessarily regret later.”

At this the man finally stopped and looked at Till, obviously not expecting what he was faced with because he began to try to square up to Till.

When he took a good look at what he was trying to square up to, he visibly paled and stuttered out an apology.

“I am not the one to apologise to.” Till growled lowly.

The man turned to Claudia, who was now shaking, and apologised then bolted off out of the club.

Till sat back down and laid a hand on Claudia’s shoulder and watched as she shuddered, evidently holding back a sob. He was pleased to see that this seemed to have lost it’s humour to Claudia’s sister, who was now making her way across the dance floor to her sister’s side.

“Oh my gosh, Claudia, I am so sorry!” She knelt in front of her sister and gently rubbed her sister’s knees. “Danke, sir.” She said to Till, turning slightly to nod her thanks.

Till merely nodded in return and took his hand from Claudia’s shoulder.

He got up and went to the bar, “A brandy for the girl over there, please.”

When the bartender put the drink down, Till took out a pen and wrote his number on the napkin that had been placed underneath the glass. He took both over to Claudia and put them on the table. “For your nerves.” He said, then took her hand and pressed a light kiss to it before walking away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Hi, thank you for what you did tonight.’ - C  
‘Of course, if this isn't actually the number of the person I think I am texting then that is going to seem like a really weird text to receive.’ - C

 

‘You are welcome, Claudia.’ - T  
‘Why would I give you a false number?’ - T

 

‘Uh, I don’t know. I suppose I just thought… Never mind’ - C

 

‘It is forgotten. Good night Claudia.’ - T

 

‘Good night, Till.’ - C

 

**\---**

 

It wasn't particularly late at night but Sarah had still decided to call it a night after the stunt her friends had pulled. She did insist that they should all hang out in her room at the hotel though.  
 Claudia had no great desire to spend any more time with the girls who had caused her such discomfort but she didn't want to disappoint her sister. So, rather unwillingly, she found herself in a taxi back to the hotel.

She had noticed the number on the napkin almost immediately and as discreetly as she could, she slid the napkin off the table and into her pocket. She texted him her thanks whilst in the cab and thought very little of it; not expecting an answer at all, let alone so quickly.

Claudia knew that her sister would forgive and forget the actions of her friends tonight, she knew that she would not row with her friends over the way they had behaved tonight. She was well aware that Sarah would likely not even bring it up in casual conversation to them. It upset her a little to know that Sarah would not do any of this but Claudia understood that her sister wanted to believe in the best of people.  
 So Claudia filed the hurt away and let the night continue.

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, they took the lift up to the third floor and to Sarah’s room. The hotel was cheap enough but it had only come about after a passive aggressive argument started by Sarah who suggested they all stay at Claudia’s flat.  
 Claudia had been quick to explain that her two bedroom flat would not fit the party as her and her flatmate barely managed to maneuver living there. Of course this had lead to Sarah saying that surely Claudia’s flatmate could stay somewhere else for a couple of nights. In every effort to avoid any kind of conflict, Claudia had suggested a hotel in Berlin might be better as the night life in Berlin would better suit a hen night.  
 Sarah had reluctantly agreed and Claudia had pretended that her sister was only considering all possible solutions, instead of the reality that her sister was trying to guilt trip her into letting them all stay with her.

As they walked along the corridor one of the girls in the hen party, Chelsea, Claudia reminded herself, walked up by her side and took her hand. Claudia tried to shy away from the unwanted contact, Chelsea’s grip however tightened. Chelsea, along with the others knew that Claudia preferred any physical contact to be initiated by herself otherwise she it found it suffocating and scary.

 

“So who was the dish trailing you in the club?” She asked ever so sweetly.

 

“Please let go of my hand…” Claudia mumbled.

 

“Sorry honey, I forgot about your weird no touching rule. You sure made an exception of it for him though.” She smirked and unceremoniously dropped Claudia’s hand. “So come on... you can tell me.”

 

“It was nothing.” Claudia said.

 

Chelsea walked a little quicker to catch up to the others, leaving Claudia on her own.

 

**\---**

Half an hour into getting into Sarah’s hotel room, they were all sat on the floor playing truth or dare. Claudia was still pushing herself to not crawl into a corner away from it all, it really was getting too much.

 

“Hmm, Claudia. Truth or dare?” Chelsea asked with a dark grin on her face.

 

“Uh, truth.” Claudia responded nervously, sure that if she had said dare Chelsea had something horrible planned.

 

“Oooh! Okay, who was the six foot Adonis following you like a lost puppy in the club?” She said, trying to make it sound innocent when she asked.

 

Claudia screamed internally, she didn't want to have to explain any of that to them. She didn't even know how to start to explain it or if there was anything to explain.  
 “I… No one, he was just a guy.” She shrugged.

 

“No he wasn't, you let him kiss you!” Chelsea continued, deliberately pushing Claudia.

 

“So?” Claudia said, trying to play it off.

 

“Yeah, you don’t even let us hug you but a stranger gets to give you a kiss without you freaking out?” One of the other girls, Ellie, joined in now with pushing Claudia’s buttons. “So either you know him and you’re intimate with him or you've been lying to us about your ‘social anxiety’” She poked, putting air quotes around the words social anxiety.

 

At this, Claudia let a sob bubble up, these women could think what they like about anything else but if they really thought she would lie about something that truly affected how Claudia lived her life then maybe that was what everyone thought.  
 “I-it’s, well it’s complicated…” She sniffed.

 

“Oh my god! You've totally been lying about it for the sympathy haven’t you!” Ellie accused.

 

“Nein!” Claudia cried, slipping back to German. She looked to Sarah for some sort of support but Sarah was just staring at her with blank eyes.

 

“Is that how you got him to sleep with you? Make him feel sorry for you?” The third of the other girls, Stephanie, goaded.

 

“I've never slept with him and I damn well do not lie about my mental illness just to garner sympathy!” Claudia shouted at the four of them, that last comment being the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

Then, as if nothing had been said, Chelsea spoke again. “So if you’re not sleeping with him, he’s free?”

 

“What?!” Claudia asked, still reeling.

 

“You have his number, presumably you could arrange it? It'd be a shame for such a hot guy to go to waste on someone like you.”

 

Claudia didn't even know how to react at this point, she was emotionally and physically drained. She got to her feet and stormed out of the room, across the hall and into her room. She locked the door behind her and threw herself on her bed, sobbing.

 

**\---**

 

She wasn't sure how long she had been crying when her phone trilled.

 

‘Hey! How’s the party going? It’s real quiet here without you but don’t worry, I've so far remembered to feed Doom.’ - A

 

Claudia dried her eyes and wiped her nose. A small smile came over her face, Doom was the flat goldfish. Avery, her flatmate, would often joke that without Claudia around to feed him, he would never have survived this long.

 

‘Hey, glad Doom is still with us. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow when I get back.’ - C

 

Claudia checked her watch, it was half one in the morning but she wanted a shower. Stripping down, she walked under the warm water and sighed. It wasn't healthy but Claudia’s method of coping was to have bit of a cry then box away the hurt. It was the only way Claudia could get on with her life these days. Thankfully this was not a method she'd had to employ very often since moving to Germany.

 

Claudia heard her phone go again and smiled a little wider this time. Once she was out of the shower and had towelled dry she set an alarm for seven thirty. Sure that none of the others would be up before her, she would be safe enough to leave a note under her sister’s door and leave for home quietly.

 

Before she settled down to sleep she opened the text she had received.

 

‘Sounds ominous… See you later today. Oh and thanks for asking after me as well as our goldfish!’ - A

 

Claudia chuckled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

**\---**

 

When her alarm sounded a few hours later she groggily got up and made herself a cup of tea.  
 Once she felt a little more awake she got dressed and booked her train home.

Then she sat at the desk in the room and wrote a quick note to her sister.

 

‘Sarah,  
 I don’t know what to feel about last night but I know that I am better off away from the poisonous people you seem intent on calling your friends. The wedding isn't until next weekend and I will most certainly be there but until then I can’t be around you. I truly hope you enjoy exploring Berlin and it’s surrounding areas because there is so much to learn and see.  
 Please visit me in Leipzig if you feel the urge but I only ask you come alone.

Anyway, I've booked my train home and I’ll see you in a week if not before.

 - Claudia.’

 

Once her bag was packed, she unlocked her hotel room door and slipped the note under her sister’s door. Then made her way down to the reception area to hand back her room key.

 

“I hope you had a pleasant stay miss.” The cheerful receptionist said as Claudia gave her the key.

 

“Yes, thank you.” She lied, “Goodbye.”

 

**\---**

 

As her train pulled into the station, Claudia put her earphones in and pressed play on her screen.   
 The first notes of Mein Land flooded through the speakers and she couldn't help but let a quiet chuckle escape her lips.

  
She was on her way home and suddenly everything from the night before seemed like a bad dream. She would soon be back to normality and that was all she needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight wait on this one, I was on holiday and without any wifi.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Paul and Ollie were the only two now with the vantage point to see what was going on. Paul had seen Till and the girl arrive back at the couch Richard had pointed to.  
 He had to admit to himself, he was curious as to what had sparked Till’s interest because Paul knew Till well enough to know that this wasn't just the attentions he would give a fling, the quiet nature that his friend possessed was something not everyone was given an opportunity to see.

Though Ollie could see if he so desired, he felt that it wasn't any of his business. That didn't stop him occasionally throwing glances over his pint glass.  
 Flake, Schneider and Richard were laughing and talking loudly over their drinks, already having forgotten the conversation from barely ten minutes ago.

So when Paul noticed the two come back - though not from the direction of the toilets - he figured that Till would come back over however he remained sitting with her. Paul smiled, the two didn't seem to be talking but they looked comfortable in one and others presence. Happy that his friend was happy, Paul returned his attention back to the rest of the group.

 

It was in fact Schneider who spotted that something had happened over there, though none of them could hear anything over the music, they could tell something was not right.  
 Due to Till’s height and build, they couldn't see what was going on very well either but none of them missed the man who was in nothing but tight white boxers running from the club. Then Till seemed to try to comfort the girl but someone else appeared by her side.  
 They saw Till order something at the bar and write on the napkin.

When he came back to them, Paul immediately asked, “What was that about?”

Each of them saw the dangerous storm brewing behind Till’s eyes, “Never mind.”

Paul wanted to press Till for a better answer but the look he received from Richard told him it was probably best not to and that, given time, Till would tell him what had happened.  

 

**\---**

 

When Claudia arrived home, Avery pounced on her with a hug. “Hello.”

Claudia chuckled and hugged Avery right back. There were few people in the world that could get away with that but ever since she had met Avery something about how Avery behaved and talked made Claudia feel incredibly safe and at ease.

 

“Hello.”  

 

“Tea?” Avery offered.

 

“Yes please!”

 

“You British and your tea.” Avery flashed a grin.

 

“You Germans and your beer.” Claudia shot back, not missing a beat.

 

“I missed you.” Avery told her whilst she poured the water.

 

“I was gone a night.”

 

“Still. I've gotten used to you being up at stupid hours of the morning keeping me company when I can’t sleep.”

 

With her cup of tea in hand, Claudia smiled and followed Avery back into the living room. “Well I won’t be going out with them again any time soon.”

 

A worried look crossed Avery’s brow, “Okay, talk to me. What happened?”

 

**\---**

“They did what?!” Avery seethed. “How fucking dare they! Are you telling me your sister didn't intervene at all?”

 

“She has to stay with them, I guess she just wants to keep the peace.” Claudia reasoned.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t consider that a good enough reason. She was an outright bitch and that behaviour was unacceptable!” Avery knew how protective of her sister Claudia could get but she felt that it needed to be said nonetheless.

 

Claudia sat with her cup in both hands and shrugged.

 

“On the plus side, Doom is still with us… Yay!” Avery said and grinned.

 

At the mention of Doom, Claudia was reminded of the better part of the night before and she smiled widely.

 

“What’s got you all smiley all of a sudden?” Avery asked, “You can’t be that surprised I managed to keep a goldfish alive.”

 

“It’s nothing…” Claudia said, still smiling.

 

“Nu uh, you've gotta tell me!”

 

“You'd never believe me.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Claudia blushed, “I might have met someone last night…”

 

“No way! Tell me everything!”

 

**\---**

 

When Sarah woke up that morning she had the most awful headache. Immediately she went to shower and then went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
 She had been awake a full two hours and back in her room for an hour and forty minutes of that time after breakfast before she saw the slip of paper that had been put under her door earlier that morning.

After having read it, Sarah scoffed, her sister was such a drama queen. For a start there was nothing wrong with her friends, Claudia just couldn't take a joke. Secondly, considering she was averse to human contact that guy sure got his fair share. Honestly, her sister was a mess. The guy hadn't even been that hot but trust Claudia to attract a sensitive guy who was probably lame as all hell.

When the other girls got up and came through to her room she showed them the letter and they laughed together about it. Sarah supposed, of course, that she would have to visit her sister in Leipzig at some point during her stay.

 

**\---**

 

“Hold up, are you actually telling me the truth right now?” Avery asked, straight faced and serious.

 

“I swear it to you, as I live and breathe!”

 

“Till Lindemann, that’s just like… Oh my god. What did you do?”

 

“Well when he realised I recognised him he got all shy so I just treated him like any other person. I think he appreciated that. Then we shared a companionable silence and when they sent the stripper to harass me, he stood up and threatened him.”

 

“So what happened then?”

 

“He bought me a drink for my nerves and may have slightly left me his number…”

 

“Slightly left you his number? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I texted him to thank him after we left for the hotel.”

 

“So what are you going to do now?”

 

“Well, I call for a shower then a nap. I don’t feel like cooking so it’s takeaway tonight and maybe a movie?”

 

“While that sounds like a fantastic plan, I was actually referring to the whole situation where you have Rammstein’s frontman’s number in your phone!” Avery said, waving her arms excitedly.

 

“Oh, well about that I figured I’d just leave it.” Claudia shrugged.

 

“Uh, why?”

 

“Because it would be weird to keep texting him.”

 

“Claudia, when a guy gives you his number I think he’s kinda hoping you’ll call.”

 

“Avery, he can have any girl any night. I hardly think it was anything more than a kindness.”

 

“Okay. If that’s how you feel.” Avery knew better than to argue the toss with Claudia, even if Avery knew she was right. The more she tried to push this, the more Claudia would just dig her heels in. So Avery decided to change the subject instead. “Are you back at work tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. From eight till six.”

 

“Cool. You wanna go for that nap or your shower first?”

 

“I think I’ll nap then shower.”

 

**\---**

 

Claudia got up at around half five and showered while Avery ordered Chinese food.  
 Usually Claudia would only take twenty minutes in the shower but after the weekend she had just experienced, she felt she deserved a little longer. She washed herself and then stood under the water until it ran cold, by which point she felt better about a lot of things and was ready to put the whole thing behind her, quite happy in the knowledge that Till Lindemann would likely never text her again or perhaps even remember her. It was for the best anyway.

A knock on the door, “Food’s gonna be here in ten minutes.”

“Okay, be right out!”

Claudia turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.  
 Just as she got into her pyjamas, the doorbell was rung.

Avery brought it up and went to plate it out. “So what are we watching?”

“101 Dalmatians?”

“As long as I can sing along to Cruella De Vil.”

“Deal.”

 

**\---**

 

At around nine o'clock, Claudia yawned and stretched. “Think I'm going hit the hay, I've got an early start.”

 

“Right you are, I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” Avery stood up and hugged Claudia.

 

Claudia went back through to her room and curled up under the covers, she reached over for her phone to set an alarm and as she did it trilled with a text.

 

‘If you are not busy tomorrow evening, perhaps you would let me take you out to dinner? I know a few nice places in Leipzig.’ - T

 

Claudia smiled upon reading the text, just because she didn't think she would hear from him again didn't mean she was unhappy to be proven wrong.

 

‘That sounds lovely, however I am working until six tomorrow evening.’ - C

 

‘Where do you work, I could meet you afterwards.’ - T

 

‘There is a little book shop and cafe on the corner of the main street in town.’ - C

 

‘I fear that may be a new addition, I don’t know it.’ - T

 

‘Why don’t we meet at the Train Station instead then?’ - C

 

‘Train Station at, say, half past six? This way you have time to get there from work.’ - T

 

‘I look forward to it.’ - C

 

‘As do I, until then Claudia. Sleep well.’ - T

  
Claudia drifted off into a peaceful sleep before she received the last text.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to say thank you to the lovely people who have commented, left me kudos and bookmarked this story cause I honestly didn't expect anyone to pay this any attention at all!  
> So thank you all!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others and it ends in a strange place. Thought I'd give you fair warning.
> 
> More was supposed to happen in this chapter but I was conscious that it was already quite long so everything else can wait a chapter.

Claudia arrived at work wearing a smile that, for the first in a long time, didn't feel false. Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed by her co-workers. When she went through to the back to collect her apron and check the roster Penny was filling out the delivery checklist.

 

Penny was an older woman with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes and short blonde bobbed hair that made her look younger than she was. Penny was probably Claudia’s favourite of all her co-workers because of the way that Penny could just make everything look effortless. Malfunctioning coffee machine? No problem. Rude customers? Penny would smile and always knew exactly the right things to say.

 

“Morning Claudia, you look good!” Penny smiled.

 

“Hi Penny, I feel it. How are you?”

 

“I'm good, Alan and I are going on that cruise after all. Not kidding we need a holiday!”

 

Alan was her husband, he had not long gotten over a stroke and Claudia’s heart really went out to the pair. It had been a hard time but the second he was able, Alan was out working again and had barely stopped since. Both were around ages with Till now that Claudia thought about it, though maybe Penny was a little older.  
 At the thought of Till, Claudia smiled. The last text he had sent was the first thing she had seen that morning and since then she felt as if nothing could bring her down.

 

“Good! You two need to give yourselves a break a little more often.”

 

“Hah, if only we had been brought up to let ourselves! Oh, you are down in the Rotunda for the first four hours.” Penny told Claudia who still had the roster in her hand even though she was yet to look at it.

 

“Cool, do you know if anyone else is down there yet?”

 

“I think Jonathan has been there since seven.”

 

“I better go help him finish with the set up then. I’ll catch up with you when I come up?”

 

“See that you do. I wanna know what that smile is all about.” Penny winked and went out to put out the pastries.

 

**\---**

 

“Hey Jonathan. I've been cast down here for my sins.” Claudia joked

 

“Divine retribution at last for you and your sinful ways!” Jonathan shot back.

 

“What is there left to do before we open?”

 

“Nothing. All the books from last night’s lot of students have been accounted for, the computers are set up and the tables have been cleaned. Oh! There’s still the quote to be written on the board on the wall. You wanna do it?”

 

“Yeah. I think I have one.” Claudia smiled.

 

‘Art doesn't work without pain.’

 

Claudia stepped back and nodded.

 

“Nice.” Jonathan said folding his arms and leaning back on the table.

 

The way the Rotunda worked was to let students come and study in an environment with less strict rules than a library. You could chat with friends and bring coffee and food down from upstairs. The Rotunda itself closed at six but because the coffee shop upstairs stayed open until half eight, any students still studying or writing essays could stay and keep working.  
 The rules were simple. Come to work but feel free to chat, eat and drink. Once the rotunda itself was closed, anyone left was asked to write the name of the books they were using and the reference code on the spine down on a piece of paper. That piece of paper would be left in a locked drawer in Jonathan’s desk and the books would be piled up on the top of his desk for him to check in the morning. Once six o‘clock hit, anyone still there was allowed to stay but no one else would be allowed to go down and no more food or drinks were allowed to be brought down.

 

The Rotunda was Jonathan’s pride and joy, he wasn’t in charge of the place but he was there more often than not and he kept the place looking clean and ordered. It was any book collectors dream, as the name suggested it was built in a circular shape and book shelves covered the walls, filled to tipping point with books. The tables were dotted here and there. There was a small cluster of computers on a group of the tables but most people brought laptops and tablets with them to do their work.

 

As people started filling in Claudia smiled to the students that were regulars both upstairs in the coffee shop and down here, in the Rotunda.

 

Her four hours down there went by with nothing to write home about, she had chatted with some of the students, helped them find books and caught up with Jonathan.  
 If Penny was Claudia’s favourite then Jonathan was a close second. He seemed to just float through life with a grin but when he was passionate about something, his eyes blue eyes would shine and he would start talking with his hands.

 

“I'm heading upstairs, I’ll see you later Jonathan.” Claudia told him and made her way to the stairs.

 

“Yeah! It was great to see you again Claudia. I really don’t get to see you guys often enough.” He smiled and followed her to the stairs.

 

“Always hidden away in your fortress of knowledge.” Claudia chuckled.

 

“Beginning to forget what sunlight is.” Jonathan joked.

 

“It shows…” Claudia said, now at the top of the staircase they parted ways. Claudia went to grab an apron and Jonathan headed back down to the Rotunda.

 

**\---**

 

There was no uniform for the cafe, so long as you didn't wear anything offensive. Claudia had come in her usual choice of black jeans and a plain blue top. She never wore white, not here. It was hell trying to get the coffee stains out of anything white. The aprons they wore only covered their lower half which Claudia found far more comfortable than the butcher’s aprons most hospitality jobs made you wear.  
 It was busy when Claudia came behind the counter.

 

“Hey Penny, where do you want me?”

 

“Hi honey. Would you jump onto the floor and help Jessica clear the tables?"

 

“Will do.”

 

“Oh, Claudia, put your hat and hair net on before you go out there sweetie.”

 

Claudia did as she was told and walked over to Jessica who was cleaning a table.

 

“Hey, want me to clear tables and you can wipe down trays?”

 

“That would be fantastic! Thanks.”

 

Claudia had been a waitress before this job and was a pro at clearing tables quickly and efficiently.

 

Though there wasn't actually that many tables in need of clearing, the tables that did require it had a lot of clearing to be done.  
 In most of the cafe jobs she’d had before there was a cleaning unit that the dishes could be deposited at before taking them to the dishwasher but this time the cafe was small enough that the dishes could just be taken straight through the back to the person manning the dishwasher.

 

Most of the people in the queue were regulars and would take their drink to go. Still, it never hurt to make sure tables were available to use.

 

When Claudia was done she went to see how Jessica was doing.  
 Jessica was a new employee and she seemed very capable but Penny was still cautious of letting her anywhere the coffee machine. Penny was very protective of what she referred to as ‘her baby.’

 

Claudia knew that Jonathan had developed a slight crush on the new girl and personally thought they would make a very adorable couple but because Jonathan was forever down in the Rotunda, they had yet to meet and have their fairytale romance.

 

“How’re you getting on?”

 

“The place looks good. Thanks for that, I dunno how it got that way. I swear I stopped for a second to help a guy with his coffees.” She chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry about it, people all tend to stand up around the same time. Usually just as you've got the place back looking nice again.”

 

“How long have you worked here?”

 

“Around two years now.”

 

“That’s a long time.”

 

“Penny was here when this place opened five years ago, trust me it’s not as long as it seems.”

 

“I used to work as a secretary for a law firm. I was there two years or so and it felt like a lifetime.”

 

“This place, no day is the same as the last. No chance of getting bored.” Claudia smiled, time to play matchmaker. “I’ll see about getting you downstairs for a shift. I think you’d like it down there.”

 

“Thanks, that would be cool.”

 

“No worries. What time are you here until?”

 

“Just finished actually. Half eight till half twelve.” Jessica smiled softly.

 

Claudia definitely saw why Jonathan was so taken with her, she was a beautiful girl. Clever too, her smile lit up the cafe. “Any plans for the rest of the day?”

 

“Put my feet up and catch up on some TV I've been neglecting. What about you?”

 

Claudia was liking this girl more and more, “Not much, going out for dinner tonight but that’s about it. I'm here until six after all.”

 

“Aw man, well enjoy dinner out.”

 

“I think I will.” Claudia blushed.

 

“That blush is a story I want to hear next time I see you. For now though, The Blacklist is calling to me. Bye!”

 

“See you soon.”

 

**\---**

It was some time later when the queues finally seemed to have an end in sight. Claudia had not long since come back from her second break and Penny beckoned her over to help behind the counter.

 

“Okay, now we have a spare minute. How was your sister’s hen night?” Penny asked.

 

“Oh, I’d rather not even go there. It was pretty gruesome.”

 

“I'm sorry Claudia, I know you were really excited to see her.” Penny opened her arms to offer Claudia a hug, which Claudia accepted.

 

“I was. I figured it would be different now, we’re adults and she hasn't seen me since I left Scotland. I guess I'm not as important to her as she is to me, but then that was always the way with Sarah.”

 

“Don’t think about it any more, let it go my dear.” Penny unconsciously rubbed Claudia’s back as a means of comforting her.

 

“Well, the night wasn't completely horrible if truth be told.” Claudia said, detaching herself from the embrace and leaning against the cash till.

 

“Would this have anything to do with that smile you were wearing this morning?” Penny smiled, her eyes glittering.

 

“Maybe… A guy gave me his number. A really sweet, damned handsome guy.”

 

Penny squealed. “I told you something would come along for you darling!”

 

“We’re going to dinner tonight.” Claudia said, excitement beginning to bubble up in her stomach.

 

“I hope you have a change of clothes! You can’t go in those, they’ll stink of coffee by the end of the night.”

 

As a matter of fact, Claudia had indeed brought a change of clothes. In a bag in the employee lounge there was a black pencil skirt and tights, a cream blouse and small heeled boots.

 

“I do.”

 

“Well dinner is a nice touch. Hope his intentions are good or else he’ll have us lot and your Avery to deal with.” Penny said jovially but her eyes were hard and serious.

 

Sometimes it would take Claudia’s breathe away when she was reminded of how loved she was by the people around her.

 

**\---**

 

Claudia had texted Avery on her first break to let her know that she would be home late that night. Avery seemed to know why because all she texted back was, ‘Slay him babe.’  
 Claudia had chuckled at that. Now with only ten minutes until six she was getting nervous. The cafe was dead and Penny had been giving her sidewards glances for the last twenty minutes.

 

“Go get yourself ready and by the time you're changed it will be six. Go on, I know you Claudia, you’re getting antsy and next thing you’ll not go.” Penny told her.

 

“You sure Penny? What if it gets busy?”

 

“At ten to six at night? Now you’re just looking for excuses, go.”

 

Claudia’s smile came back and she darted towards the door leading to the employee lounge upstairs.

  
The bell jingled to signal a customer.

  
Claudia realised she had forgotten to sign out on the cash till.

  
She hurried back to log off.

  
Someone was standing at the till, they were looking at their phone and seemed to look up at exactly the same time as Claudia.

 

“Till?” Claudia gasped. “I thought we were meeting at the train station. How come you’re here?”

 

Till smiled at the sight of Claudia, “Paul helped me figure out where this place was. He said that it couldn't be that difficult to find. He was right, so I thought I would surprise you.”

 

Claudia could feel her face heating up and had to look down. “I was just going to go get changed. Do you want a coffee while you wait? On me.”

 

“No, this one’s on the house. What can we get you?” Penny said, turning to face Claudia, “You go get changed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Once she was through the employee only doors, Claudia threw her apron on the pile for the laundry and took the stairs two at a time.  
 It didn't take her very long to change and grab her coat, she was just heading back downstairs as Jonathan was coming up.

 

“Someone’s in a hurry, and looking beautiful. A couple of the students liked your quote on the board by the way. Said the guy who said it is a genius, gotta admit I've no idea who he is but they were all very pleased with it.”

 

“Thanks! I've had a word with Penny and she’s gonna schedule some shifts for Jessica down in the Rotunda next week. You’re welcome, now I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow maybe yeah?”

 

“Thanks Claudia, I’ll see you tomorrow and I hope whoever he is knows how lucky he is.” Jonathan said with an easy smile. That got him a hug.

 

**\---**

 

Till was sitting in an armchair with a large Americano to go, waiting patiently and aware that the only eyes in the coffee shop on him were that of the Barista, Penny.

 

He had ordered his coffee and asked her what Claudia like to drink too, insisting that he would be happy to pay for them. However, she wouldn't budge. Penny did tell him that Claudia liked the honeycomb latte. He had ordered a large one of those too, then Penny had told him that Claudia would never get through it all and he would be better ordering a medium. He had done as he was told.

 

Till was in a world of his own when Claudia came back downstairs and didn't notice her hug Penny good night. However when she walked towards him, she was all he saw. She was beautiful, the simplistic way she had dressed and the way her hair sat. It took his breath away for a moment.

 

“Your friend wouldn't let me pay.”

 

“Yeah, she can be stubborn.”

 

“You look so beautiful.”

 

“Thank you. You look, very different to how I'm used to seeing you. It’s good, you look good.”

 

“I got you a latte. Penny helped me pick the right one.” Till turned back to the table and picked up the coffee, it was just hot enough now to be drunk without burning one’s tongue.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Till took her hand gently and lead the way out of the cafe.

 

**\---**

“So where are we going?” Claudia asked.

 

“There is a small Italian restaurant not far from here that makes the most fantastic pasta dishes.”

 

“I didn't ever think you would be a foodie.” Claudia giggled.

 

“No, I think people see me and assume I'm all brawn and no brain or heart.”

 

“Oh god, no, that’s not what I meant at all!” Claudia said.

 

“I know, but that’s what other people seem to think.”

 

Claudia wasn't sure what to say to that but she knew that whoever these people were must have never seen him being interviewed. In those rare glimpses, you could see a lot.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant it was evidently busy and the queue was very long. As Claudia and Till got closer, Claudia could see that there were two queues, one was for walk in customers and the other was for those that had reserved tables.  
 Till and Claudia headed for the latter queue.

 

Claudia’s anxiety began to gnaw at her, if these people were willing to wait in a queue that long for a table then this place was bound to be pretty fancy. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb.  
 Then the waiter escorted them to their table. He did everything right, he sat Claudia first then sat Till. He offered them bread and asked what they would like to drink. As he departed, he referred to Till as Herr Lindemann.

 

If Claudia had thought about it, it was obvious that Till would have had to use his surname to book the table but Claudia was already in overdrive. She didn't belong here, this was a mistake. She should really go home. What had she even ordered to drink?

 

“Claudia, are you okay?” Till asked.

 

“I- uh, I think I need some air.” Claudia managed.

 

“Breathe Claudia, try to breathe. What is wrong?”

 

“I'm being ridiculous. I'm being duped, this can’t be real.”

 

Till got out of his chair to kneel in front of her chair and set his hands on her shoulders, she wasn't hyperventilating which was a good sign but she wasn't far from it. “This is no trick. I swear to you, I would never do such a thing.”

 

That seemed to go a long way towards calming her, “Count to three as you breathe in, then count to three again as you breathe out.”

 

He smiled softly and tucked a stray wisp of her hair back behind her ear. When she seemed more or less back to herself, he got up and sat back in his seat.  
 That was when the waiter came back with their drinks. Two tall glasses of water were set down and the waiter told them he would give them a little longer to look at the menu.

 

“Sorry. That was really pathetic.” Claudia said, “And those were not very nice things to say. I’m sorry, I don’t really think you would do something like that.”

 

“Please, don’t apologise. I noticed you got a little tense, I think perhaps it was a little too much. I should be the one apologising. You should drink your water, it’ll help.”

 

There was a strange silence while they both checked the menu and when the waiter came to take the order, he seemed to notice it because a bottle of wine made it’s way to the table. On the house, a card read.

Till met Claudia’s eyes and they both smiled and let a laugh break past their lips.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter took me so long! It was the very chapter I was looking forward to writing and that I knew what I wanted to do with but it just kept fucking me over and I would go to write it then find myself struck with writers block.  
> I am not 100% happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it finished and get it posted. Don't be surprised if I edit it at some point but for now, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

When the starters were brought to the table, a comfortable silence had descended over the pair.

 

“Minestrone for the lady. Crostino Ortolano for the gentleman. Enjoy.”

 

Once the waiter had left them, they began to eat.  
 It was Till who broke the silence.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes. A little. I'm sorry again for being so ridiculous.”

 

“It is okay. May I ask what triggers it?”

 

“Uh, anything can but it happens mostly when I'm under stress. My doctor has told me it’s an anxiety disorder but I keep telling him I don’t want to be put on medication for it. I think he disapproves but if I say no, what can he do?”

 

Till looked thoughtful for a second, “Why do you not want the medication?”

 

“Most of the time it’s manageable.”

 

“And when it is not?”

 

“I usually seem to have you around to help me out.” Claudia joked, “It was worse when I was younger. These past four years I've actually been okay.”

 

Claudia returned her attention to her soup, which had cooled enough for her to be able to eat it.  
 Till took this to mean that she didn't really want to talk more about it; he understood, it must be a difficult thing for her to have to tell anyone about. He knew what people could be like when things like this were concerned. People could be so intolerant and ignorant.  
 Till knew himself what it was like to be told that he was just being ridiculous or that he was just making up his ailment for sympathy. Many people had been quite vocal over the years about how his camera shyness was just an act to garner sympathy. It always annoyed Till that people would think things like that about a person suffering something that - to all intents and purposes - could be an interference on daily life.

 

“Is everything to your liking?” The waiter asked as he went by.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Claudia replied before Till could really register what had been said so he just nodded in agreement.

 

When they were finished with their starters, a different waiter came to clear their table and took their order for the main meal.

 

“May I have the Penne Piccante?” Claudia smiled.

 

“And I will have the Panzerotti Lobster.” Till told the waiter

 

“Can I get you something else to drink while you wait? Maybe some glasses for the wine?” He said, pointing to the forgotten bottle of free wine that sat on the table.

 

“I don’t really drink wine, do you want a glass for it?” Claudia asked Till

 

“No, I think I would prefer a whiskey.” Till said.

 

“In that case, I will have a glass of Port.” Claudia smiled.

 

The waiter nodded and departed for the kitchen.

 

“Port? Never have I known a young woman to drink Port.” Till laughed richly.

 

“It’s not most women my ages choice of drink, I’ll give you that but I like it. That’s my great-grandfather’s fault. He let me have sips of his Port at Christmas time and New Year.” Claudia told him, smiling fondly at the memory.

 

“It shows a certain level of class, I like it. He sounds like a good man.”

 

“He was.” She said, her smile suddenly tinged with sadness.

 

“So Claudia, tell me about yourself. It is a strange thing to know less about someone than they know about you.” Till said, shifting the topic so as not to upset her.

 

“In all honesty, I actually know very little about you. I try not to learn what is not freely given and you seem to like your privacy.”

 

Till felt an immense sense of gratitude to her for that, not many people would be so kind as to keep from pushing to learn everything they could.

 

“What would you like to know about me Till?” Claudia asked.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Hm, okay. I’m the eldest child of a welder and a shop assistant, I was born about 40 miles outside of Edinburgh, in a place called Aberlady. I was always reading books when I was younger, determined to learn everything I could about whatever fascinated me at the time.  
 My biggest loves have always been history, languages and art.  
 When I was twelve years old, my dad left my mum and I was made to live with her in the centre of Edinburgh. At the time I hated it, I had been used to clean, fresh air in the countryside then all of a sudden I was surrounded by car exhaust fumes and bird shit. I grew to appreciate the beauty of the City though and would take long walks through the old town with my camera. My favourite times of year in Edinburgh was always August for the Festival and November through to January for the Christmas and Hogmanay celebrations.” Claudia spoke softly and fluidly, feeling safe and happy in her memories of the brightly lit streets of Edinburgh in the mid December chills.

“Sorry. I got carried away.” She smiled at Till.

 

“No, it was nice to hear you speak so fondly of the city. What about Aberlady? Did you miss it?”

 

“Yes, I missed the quiet. It was always quiet there, no matter what time of day it was. I got to go back every weekend and during holidays though so it wasn’t much of a problem. The thing I missed the most, and still do, is the first snowfall there. Snow will sit crisp and white for days in most parts of the village, it’s such a beautiful sight.”

 

“That is why I prefer the countryside, so peaceful.” Till agreed. “If I may pry, why did your parents split up?”

 

Claudia seemed to be deciding whether or not she wanted to answer that when the waiter returned with their drinks. The pair thanked him and let him go back to his duties.

 

“My dad found her with another man.” Claudia said, she took a deep breathe as if preparing herself.

 

“You don’t have to explain if you would rather not.” Till quickly insisted.

 

“I don’t mind, it was so long ago now it hardly matters. I just don’t want to bore you, I’ve already dominated the conversation for most of the night.”

 

“Hardly, I asked to know more about you and you have obliged.” Till assured her. It wasn’t that he was being nosey, he just like to hear her voice. The lilt in her accent from where the Scottish was coming through was quite melodic to Till. He could sit and listen to her for hours.

 

“It wasn’t the first time he had found her in bed with another man. He had tried to forgive her and work past it but this time she had invited this man over and gone to bed with him while she was supposed to be keeping watch over my sister who had not long come back from hospital and was recovering from a chest infection. At this point I had just turned eleven and Sarah was nine. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.  
 My mum never forgave him and she gradually sank into a bottle. Once I was fifteen I moved in with my dad again but Sarah stayed with mum.” Claudia sighed as she finished her tale and Till noticed her frame relax a little as if a great weight had been lifted from it.

 

“I’m sorry.” That was all Till could find to say.

 

“Don’t be. Like I said, it was so long ago. They have both moved on, for the most part.” Claudia told him. “Now what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Well, I know a few things about Till Lindemann: Rammstein’s frontman, but I want to know more about the man behind that facade.”

 

“There is not much to know.” Till shrugged.

 

“I won’t push you to tell me anything personal, just start with small things.”

 

“Well, I suppose you already know that I was born in Leipzig. I grew up behind the wall. Back then, you had to have a job, it was illegal not to and there was no viable way to make being a musician a job.  
 Till is short for Dietrich. I have two children. Um, I- Sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

 

“It’s all right. I put you on the spot, I can learn more about you as we go along.”

 

The waiter then brought them their main meal and once more a comfortable silence descended between the two.

 

**\---**

 

“Wow, that is spicier than I thought it would be.” Claudia said, feeling the heat of the chillies in the pasta on her tongue.

 

“Would you like more water?” Till asked, a grin spreading across his face at the way Claudia’s face contorted to try and cope with the sudden influx of heat.

 

“That would be cheating.” Claudia said defiantly, “Are you trying not to laugh at me sir?”

 

“Never!” Till managed before a chuckle escaped his lips, betraying him.

 

“Well if it is so funny to you, perhaps you would like to try some?” Claudia goaded, goodnaturedly.

 

“No. I think I will be just fine without that pleasure.” Till shook his head, glad at how the evening was going and how they had sunk into such easy, friendly banter.

 

Claudia arched her brow and continued to eat her meal. “You don’t know what you are missing.”

 

**\---**

 

“So when you are not making music, what do you do?” Claudia asked,

 

“I like to cook and write. To be perfectly honest, when I am not with Rammstein I like to try and live life like any ordinary person does. By going out to dinner, for example.” Till smiled, “And when you are not working, what do you do?”

 

Claudia chuckled, “It is rare that I am not working. On my odd day off I usually do everything I had been neglecting to do because of work. That usually means cleaning the flat, catching up on any reading I haven’t had a chance to do, talking to my father. Oh! Bowling, if I can, I will go bowling.”

 

“I have never been bowling.” Till told Claudia.

 

“You’ve never been bowling?!” Claudia exclaimed, “That settles it, after dinner we are going bowling. I know a place that’s not far- Unless, do you have somewhere else to be? I didn’t think, sorry.”

 

“I have nowhere I need to be that cannot wait. I would very much like to go bowling with you.”

 

Claudia grinned, “Bowling it is then, I feel I must give you fair warning though; I’m shit at bowling.”

 

“Perhaps, then, I may stand a chance at winning.”

 

“You just might.”

 

**\---**

 

By the time their waiter came around to ask if they would be having dessert, Claudia felt far more at ease and was assured in her own right that this was no cruel hoax. She was enjoying the company and conversation. She had finished her glass of port and felt its warmth settling in her chest.

 

“I think I will pass on dessert.”

 

“As will I then.” Till told the waiter, “Just the bill please.”

 

“Of course.” The waiter smiled and went to print the bill.

 

“If you had wanted dessert, you should have. You don’t have to say no just because I did.” Claudia told him.

 

“No, I think it would be for the best. I need to keep in shape after all.” Till laughed, patting his stomach.

 

Ever the gentleman, Till would not allow Claudia to pay for dinner. Not even half.

 

“Very well then but I pay for the bowling and the taxi there.” She bartered.

 

“Seems fair to me.” Till nodded in agreement.

 

**\---**

 

The pair were soon back outside in the cool chill of the mid October night. The moon hung in the sky with a smile on her face. Claudia hailed a taxi and gave the address to the driver.

 

“We could have walked but it is rather farther than I would like to walk in the chilly weather out there.” Claudia said.

 

The journey was punctuated by light conversation, with Till mainly asking about Claudia and saying little about himself. Claudia found herself comfortable enough in his presence to talk about herself in a way she usually couldn’t with people that she hadn’t known long.

 

When the driver stopped outside the large amusement hall, he turned to tell Claudia what was owed and smiled.  
 Just as she handed over the correct change plus a tip, the man spoke to Till.

 

“I know you must hate this but, may I ask for you to sign this? My daughter thinks the world of your poetry.” The man produced a very well loved and well read copy of Messer.

 

“How old is your daughter?” Till asked, happy to sign this for the man. Being a father himself he could imagine how happy this would make the girl and thus in turn her father.

 

“She is 19 this year.” He said, proudly. “Wants to study Literature and says your poems inspire something in her heart.”

 

“What is her name?” Till asked.

 

“Cathryn. Spelt C-A-T-H-R-Y-N.”

 

He sat deep in thought for a moment, considering what to write. He was oblivious to Claudia watching him with a fond smile. Then he knew what to write, so in the first page of the book he began,

‘Cathryn, it may sound funny to you but you have no idea what it means to me to hear that someone draws something from what I write, that it is someone as young as yourself makes me feel oddly proud. You make your father proud, I can see that in his eyes when he speaks about you. I wish you all the best of luck in your studies and in your life, be well and stay true to yourself.’

 - Till Lindemann

 

Till closed over the book and handed it back to the driver.

 

“It must have been fate that let me collect you two because she left it this morning when I dropped her off at work.” He smiled to Till, “Anyway, thank you sir. I hope you have a lovely night with your friend.”

 

“Perhaps so, and you’re welcome.” Till smiled back as he made to get out of the taxi.

 

Claudia led the way into the already packed amusement arcade.  
 As they wound their way towards the bowling lanes and the booking desk no one else recognised Till.

 

“Claudia! How nice to see you again!” The man behind the desk smiled at her, “We’re pretty busy tonight but if you want to wait a half hour I could book you into your usual lane?”

 

“I noticed, how strange for a Monday night.” Claudia remarked, looking around. “That would be fantastic Ivan! Thank you!”

 

Till was stood behind Claudia listening to her and the other man chat amicably, one thing was clear to him, she evidently came here often.

 

“One or two games?” He asked

 

“Uh, what do you think?” She turned to Till, “One or two?”

 

Till shrugged, “Which would you prefer? I don’t mind.”

 

“How about two games? If you’re sure you don’t need to be back for anything?”

 

Smiling, Till agreed.

 

“Okay. Lane six booked for two games at 10pm, at about ten to ten come back here and grab the shoes then the lane is all yours. Enjoy guys.” Ivan smiled at the pair.

 

As they walked away, Till asked Claudia “What is so special about lane six?”

 

Claudia chuckled, “When I first brought Avery, my flatmate, here, we got that lane and she was very excited about that cause… Well, you’ll see in a second. Anyway, next time we came she made a point of being able to get that lane again and since then it’s kind a running joke that it is our lane.” Claudia explained.

 

Till was still confused until Claudia led him to the bar and then pointed to the number hanging above the lane directly opposite where they now sat.

 

**\---**

 

Twenty minutes went by and the pair were both back at the desk to collect shoes.

 

“Size five please Ivan.” Claudia said, “Till, you’d be best to get a size up from your usual shoe size otherwise the shoes are quite tight and pinch a lot. It can get quite painful.”

  
“I think I’ll be okay with my usual size.” Till grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of quick things:  
> \- I don't remember where I heard it but I am sure that I am correct in Till's narrative about it being illegal not to have a job during those days. However, if I am indeed wrong please don't hesitate to correct me!  
> \- I want to thank Frankieteardrop considering a part of this chapter was in fact inspired by one of her Rammstein fics.  
> \- I've realised that I don't think I've ever actually said it but thank you to everyone who has read this so far, given Kudos and/or left comments. I really do appreciate it and you have no idea how much it helps me when I am working on a new chapter to see that people are enjoying what I write. So, yes, thank you very much :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'm so sorry this had taken so long and it's not really even the whole chapter either but I thought I had better put something up at least then I can add the next part a couple days after.
> 
> There are many reasons why this has taken forever, main things being work and college. However I also had to seriously think where I wanted to take this story because it was started on a wee whim and I had no plot thought out for it as I didn't expect it to get any attention. I have to say, I have come very close this past month to orphaning the story but you'll (hopefully) be happy to know that I have decided against that!
> 
> Chapters may be shorter than they used to be just so I can keep momentum but otherwise I hope to be able to keep updating this fairly regularly. Lets say twice a month at least?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy x

The games and drinks there after had taken them into the early hours of the morning and both Till and Claudia were rather tipsy. Till more so and in Claudia’s opinion even though he held his liquor well, his drunken state was quite obvious.

“I can pay for the taxi this time.” Till said.

“Nein, I’d much prefer to walk. It’s not so cold as it was earlier, I think it’s because the wind has stopped blowing so fiercely.” Claudia replied, her face pointed skywards. “It’s not really far from here to my apartment, about a forty minute walk and it will be very near impossible to get a taxi just now anyway cause all the pubs will be closing.” 

Till watched, entranced, as this beautiful woman twirled and skipped along the path leading to the main road into town. He was more than happy to walk back with her as he knew she was right about taxis.   
 He wanted to see her look so happy and carefree all the time, it was such a change from the girl he had met a couple of nights ago and Till felt a sudden pang of sadness to know that this was probably a fleeting bout of confidence for Claudia.  
 It was strange for him to acknowledge how much he had come to care for her in such a short span of time. He looked over her again, her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol and she was wearing a smile that lasted longer than a second. Till decided he liked how a smile looked on Claudia. She had a very pretty face but when she smiled, whether it be a split second smile or like the one she now wore, her whole face lit up and Till just wanted to hold her close and keep that smile on her face.

That stopped him in his tracks, that single thought, he really had come to fall hard for Claudia. 

Claudia chose then to turn around and notice him, and the smile fell from her face instantly. “Is everything okay?” She asked, closing the distance between the two of them and looking up at him with concern etched over her face.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He told her, shrugging off the sudden realisation and boxing it away for further thought later. 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Absolutely.” He assured her with a smile. 

 

She smiled in return but instead of skipping ahead again, she chose to walk closely with him.

 

“My father was an alcoholic, like your mother.” He said quietly. It was the first really personal piece of information he had shared with her. 

 

Claudia made a soft sound of acknowledgement to show she had heard him. There wasn’t an awful lot she could say to that. Till took comfort simply in her presence then and timidly clasped her hand in his, as if he expected to be rebuked but he was pleased when she didn’t recoil or pull her hand away. 

The quiet between the two lasted little longer than ten minutes when Till nudged Claudia, “You said you were bad at bowling.” He said, remembering how in both games she had beaten him. Getting strikes near enough every time.

“Ah, yes. I’m afraid I wasn’t entirely truthful with you. I am bad at bowling… In comparison to my father. Otherwise I am actually rather good.” She grinned. “He never fails to get a strike every turn.”

Till let out an exaggerated huff at that and shook his head.

 

**\---**

 

The closer they got back to the center of the town, the more people they passed. Some of them were drunk, others were merely tipsy or completely sober. Not one of them noticed Till, for which he was very grateful. Some of them did notice Claudia and a number of them passed comment but both Till and Claudia paid no attention.

As they came into the town centre Claudia skipped ahead again, “Look familiar?” She pointed to a sign above the door of a shop.

 

“Ah!” Till said as he saw what Claudia had pointed to they were back outside The Rotunda.

 

“It’s only another ten minutes back to my house now. We can call you a taxi from there.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, there is a taxi rank outside the train station.”

 

“Oh, that’s good.”

 

The pair walked through the main street and past a housing scheme, into a small cluster of two storey flats.  
 “Well, this is me.” Claudia smiled as she stopped outside a driveway.

Till looked at the house. It was split into two, one door leading to a downstairs flat and a set of stone steps leading up to a top flat. Neither occupants seemed to need the driveway though as no car was parked there.

“Which one is yours?”

 

“Top one.”

 

“There is a light on.”

 

That figured, Avery would be waiting up to hear how it went. More because sleep came hard to her than because she was really nosey but as she would probably be more excited than Claudia about the events of tonight, she decided it would be cruel to make her wait much longer to find out.

“Avery has insomnia. She’s probably watching some trashy reality TV show.”

 

“Ah. I see.” 

 

Claudia suddenly felt awkward and didn’t know what to do next. “Thank you for a really nice night.” She said a shy smile gracing her face.

 

“You are most welcome and thank you, too.” Till grinned and reached for her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Until next time, Claudia.”

 

As he began to walk back the way he came she called out to him, “Please let me know when you have gotten back safely.”

 

“Natürlich.”

 

**\---**

 

Avery had been thinking of her flatmate all day since she had gotten that text and was glad to see that she looked happy.  
 “Tea?” Avery asked.

 

It came as a surprise when Claudia shook her head.

 

“Who are you and what as Herr Lindemann done with my real flatmate?” She joked, hands on her hips. 

 

The two sat for a while talking about a variety of things before Avery brought the conversation full circle and back to him.

 

“I take it that it went well?” She smiled.

 

Claudia’s cheeks went a light shade of pink and she looked at the floor. “Avery, he was an absolute gentleman. It was lovely.”

 

Claudia went on to explain how he had met her at The Rotunda after getting Paul to help him with directions, despite their previous arrangement to meet at the train station. She told her flatmate of how he had waited while she changed out of her work clothes and bought her a latte with the help of Penny. Then told her about how he, once again, helped her through a panic attack and how patient he had been, how interested he had been in learning more about her.  
 “Then I learn he had never been bowling and, well you can imagine what happened next!” Claudia laughed.

 

She wore a smile as she told Avery that they had walked back from the amusements and how he had kissed her hand before leaving. 

“I’m happy for you, Claudia. You deserve happiness and hopefully this is the beginning of something brilliant.” Avery said as she pulled Claudia into a tight embrace, “Now, are you not supposed to be at work later today?” She said, checking the time on the television set.

“Not until four in the afternoon. I am however going to get myself into bed now because I’m cold and quite sleepy. See you sometime later today.” Claudia waved as she headed through to her room.

Avery chuckled and waved back, “Sleep well Claudia.”

 

**\---**

 

**New Message - Till - Received 3AM**

‘Home safely and I only woke up three of them. Entirely by accident of course.’ - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed that I've done away with the italics to denote when German is being spoken, I felt it was interupting the flow of how I wanted to write conversations. Where I wanted to add little bits of German in, I couldn't as the italics was meant to make it easier to imagine they were speaking German while allowing me to be lazy and not have to actually write out whole conversations in German, it also meant no massive blocks of translations after every chapter. So putting something actually in, in German while the italics made it seem as if they were speaking german already seemed pointless to me. Anyway, I decided to change it. 
> 
> I hope all of that actually makes some sense because it made sense to me but that doesn't mean it actually sounds sensible to anyone else!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay so a whole hell of a lotta though has gone into this decision but I have made my final choice and that is to orphan the work. It's not something I do lightly, in my mind this is me essentially giving up on the whole story and I know that I will be disappointing those who are still interested in reading this.**

**I feel you are owed an explanation for my choice, my reasoning is simple - I have no viable plot line to follow for this story and it annoys me that I cannot come up with something but sadly, it is what it is.**   
**On top of this, I don't feel comfortable writing for real people who have real lives, I really tried to keep this going back I just can't.**

**I honestly cannot apologise enough to those who were following this are to those who perhaps come across it in the future, but this is the end of the line for this story.**   
**Thank you to those who read this and to those who commented, gave kudos etcetera. Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart because you all helped me become a better writer by wanting to make this story the best I could for you. Alas, it is not to be.**


End file.
